Mira K'amena
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: An ex-smuggler comes to the Academy. But is she hideing something? Dose she even have the Force? i'll be moving this to regalur Star wars b/c the next chapter will not have to do with the acadiamy *dead story*


  
  
  
  


Mira K'amena stretched the best she could. Then she paced restlessly on the ship. It was a nice new ship, carrying supples to the Jedi academy. The ship captain came out of the cockpit, and watched the woman, teenage really. 

Mira stood, her bleach blond hair in a tight braid to her middle back. A blue forelock hung free to her chin. She was wearing a tight black shirt and pants. Her knee high boots taped measuredly on the floor.

"You are a smuggler?" the captain asked. As Mira spun, her hand dropping to her side, but her blaster no longer hung there.

"Perhaps, what makes you say that?"

"I have hung out with them, you hold your self like one. Even if you are young." he nodded easily.

"I might be young, but all I have know growing up was this." She spread her arms wide . The captain nodded, in understanding. 

"Would you like to help me fly this thing?" he asked.

"Yes it would be nice I won't get much of a chance to fly once I'm ground side." she said.

"You can but first you have to tell me you age, and the name of your ship."

"My ship was known by many, feared by a few, and hunted under one. One of those names she was know by was omnaly Kimnray, or in basic Perpetually Lost. It was a word play, it's said a Corellian can never get lost. As for my age, I'm soon to be 18."

  
  


***

  
  


Jedi Master Luke Skywalker gazed up in the sky, waiting. Jaina, Jacen, Tenal Ka, and Lowie also watched, the where to help unload the ship when it arrived. It landed blowing dirt and leaves around. When the wind died down, the Jedi were surprised to see a woman already carrying boxes, she quickly and effortlessly shifted five boxes to the landing pad, before any one could say anything.

"You must be Mira K'amena." Luke said. Mira lips twitched at the corners as she thought up a obnoxious reply, instead she turned to the four friends, "I imagine that you're here to help unload, well don't stand there like a vrlet in the paws of a sand panther." she turned to Luke, 

"yes Skywalker, I am Mira." Mira's voice was thick with a Corellian accent. Luke took a deep breath, he had been warned about her. "I am called Master Skywalker." He said. 

"You are not my master. Slavers clam to be masters. And they never live long." Mira snarled.

Luke held his hands out trying to placate the teenager, "Anger is never the right path." 

Mira relaxes. "Yes, I know, nearly lost my life a couple of time by letting anger take over. You will have to excuse me, I've had a hard month. Give me a day or two and I'll calm down." Mira smiled and looked at the four friends, "what's your names?" 

Jaina stepped forwards, "I'm Jaina Solo, this is my brother Jacen, that is Tenal Ka and Lowie. We can show you around if you want." Jaina offered.

"Thanks, but first this food needs to be unloaded." Mira went back to shifting the boxes while the other four moved them into the temple. Once they where done, Mira picked up her duffle bag, and followed the four. They went thur the docking bay. Mira hesitated as saw the "second sight" start. The second sight was something that was like a hologram over her normal sight. She saw, as well as hear; like a soft wispred; images from the past. It wasn't just any old day, no it was bit of the past that had strong emotions conticked to it. Mira shook her head and followed her guides. As she left the docking bay, the images dissapread. 

"So, where's my bunk?" Mira asked. 

"Oh any where. You can pick you room." Jacen said. 

"Oh, than I can I have that room?" Mira pointed with her thumb.

"Yes, but why? There's only two other people on this hall?" Jaina said.

"Good I like my privacy." Mira said, putting her bag right in side the door.

"Come on we'll show you around." Jacen said leading the way.

  
  
  
  


The room was small, perhaps even claustrophobic to some. But to one who was use to living a month or more with out leaving a space the size of a smach ball court. And crawling into spaces that by all rights shouldn't hold a person. Mira was quite happy with the room. The first she did was open her duffel bag. She pulled out a box and set it on her bed. Punching a combination in the device on the side. There was click, and a soft humming stopped. Mira smiled as she pulled the box straight up, leaving the bottom of the box, and a plant on her bed. The plant was commonly known as Warrior's Tears. This one that Mira had, was not a normal. Instead of the blood red buds, that turned to the darker crimson of dried blood as it blossomed, Mira's had deep purple buds that lightened to a medium purple as it bloomed. Also the normal plant had silver thorns and silver dusted leaves, Mira's had black thorns and deep green leaves. The only other major different of the two plants was the size, Warrior's Tears was a huge climbing rose, with flowers as big as two fist; Mira's was a small plant, with flowers about the size of a credit. Mira placed the plant in the window, the heavy curtain blocking out sunlight as well as just about every thing else. 

  
  


Luke stood in the doorway of Mira's room. There was music, from the radio on the lockers, softly playing. . .well as softly as that kind of music could be played. The curtain was tied in a knot, allowing the sun and air in. There was, along with a plant, a ornament in the window. The ornament was a hoop, with a spider web like design made with thread and something that shimmered and sparkled in the light. Hanging from the bottom was three feathers, one blue-green, one black, one yellow. 

"What is that?" Luke pointed. Mira turned from the clothes she was putting up.

"It's called a plant," Mira said as if she was talking to a child. "It's called Warrior's Tears, well the normal one is. The story behind it is. . .was, once long ago, before space flight was even thought off. Men, Warrior fought wars with swords. It was said that a warrior was only allowed to cry in blood. There was a great warrior who had a love, she was killed by the enemy. He was heart broken, when she was buried he shed the only tears he knew. He shed his blood and that plant appeared there." Mira shook her head. "The flower represent his blood, the thorns his sword, the leaves his armor."

"But than plant has blue flowers." Luke said. Mira reached over to the plant she touched it than turned back to Luke. Luke took a step back in surprise. Mira's finger tip had been cut, and welled deep purple blood. "I am not as Human as I look, that is why the Empire classified my father's people as sub-human and enslaved them. And since I am half human and half Droman 'Kasieann. . ." Mira shrugged and stuck the finger in her mouth. Luke thought about this for a moment, finally he asked, "Is there anything else that I should know about?" 

"I don't need as much sleep as most people, more than most Droman 'Kasieann, but less than 'Humans'." Mira smiled. "That it, everything else is the same." 

Luke nodded then turned to leave but stopped as if he remembered something. "I'm not surprised you picked this room, the last person that used this room was a pilot as well, and the three that used it befor him were pilots in red squrdadren." Luke then left. Leaving Mira to ponder what he implied.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what da ya think. This person is based on my Role Playing character. 

I do not own star wars. I do own Mira K'amena.


End file.
